Candelabro
by reyincoloro
Summary: La navidad arrasaba en Hogwarts y, para celebrarla, se realizaba un gran baile. Y entre los alumnos se encontraba un joven Severus, quien se llevaría la sorpresa de su vida.


**Los personajes, hechizos y escenarios manipulados son absoluta propiedad de J. K. Rowling.  
N/a: **Este one-shot se me ocurrió en el quince de una amiga, en el que muy casualmente iba disfrazada de Snape; Qué irónico. No resultó tan lindo como había pensado, pero da igual. Espero que alguien se digne a disfrutarlo.  
Lamento haber dejado Penumbra tan de lado, prometo seguirla algún día.

* * *

La navidad se acercaba y, como solían hacer anualmente, en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, se organizaba un gran festejo y, este año en particular, al directivo se le había ocurrido la magnífica idea de realizar un baile. Pero claro, sólo a los alumnos de cuarto en adelante se les permitiría acudir. Así que el resto debería ir a casa, a menos de que hayan sido invitados por algún estudiante de más edad.

Y justamente, el joven Snape, cursaba dicho año. Y lo lamentaba muchísimo, porque odiaba los festejos, y más aún los de navidad. No tenía una idea concreta de por qué, pero los odiaba. Probablemente le parecían absurdos, o algo así, pero se veía igualmente forzado a ir.

La gran complejidad de la situación, para Severus, era que tendría que bailar, y la mera idea de ello, le causaba un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza. Le avergonzaba muchísimo el quedar en ridículo ante sus colegas o, algo mucho peor: quedar el ridículo ante _ella_ -y la banda de estúpidos que la acompañaban-.

Ya era el gran día y el frío le impidió al príncipe salir de la cama. Era lo suficientemente temprano como para que el resto de sus compañeros siguieran dormidos, así que agarró unos libros avanzados de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y comenzó a leer.

Las horas pasaban y él seguía leyendo. Leía para desconcentrarse, para no pensar en el baile que esa misma noche se realizaba en el castillo.

Sus compañeros ya comenzaban con sus actividades vacacionales, mientras él apenas levantaba la vista de sus libros, apuntes y un par de bocetos.

Para cuando él salió a la sala común, todo _Slytherin_ correteaba de un lado a otro. Resultaba ser que la hora del baile estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y él seguía vestido cual _muggle_. Se apresuró a vestir su túnica de gala, para luego encontrarse con el resto de su casa.

A todo esto, cabe destacar que Severus no tenía pareja. No se había puesto a pensar mucho en ello, y tampoco le apetecía mucho la idea de tener que entablar conversación con una chica cualquiera. Porque a él sólo le interesaba una, pero para entonces ella ya tenía novio y obviamente asistirían juntos al festejo.

Le deprimió bastante resultar ser el único de sus amigos sin pareja, ya que se alejaban con ellas y siquiera volteaban a mirarle. Y se deprimió aún más al ingresar al Gran comedor y encontrarse con un revuelto de parejas felices yendo juntas de un lado a otro.

Vistiendo una elegante túnica negra, atravesó la multitud desganado. Y en eso, una mata de cabello rojizo inundó su visión, segándolo al resto. Contuvo la respiración sin notarlo y, al recorrer la silueta de esta con la mirada, terminó de desquiciarse de amor. Y rencor también, al notar de quien ella, Lily Evans, iba del brazo. «Estúpido Potter», se dijo con saña e intentó retirarse, hasta que hizo un rápido contacto visual con ella. Y así fue cómo su corazón dejó de latir. Sus ojos verdes tintineaban de emoción bajo los lujosos candelabros, lo cual hizo al pelinegro ruborizar y, al notar una tímida sonrisa por parte de la chica, decidió que era tiempo de irse, o terminaría cayéndose a pedazos en medio comedor.

Cada quien fue a su respectiva mesa, para deleitarse de un excelente banquete y luego, entre intervalos, bailar en la pista con su pareja, o amigos. Pero ese no fue el caso de Severus. Mientras transcurría la noche, él se aburría cada vez más y más. También se moría cada vez más y más al ver a Lily, y su reluciente vestido verde esmeralda, bailando alegremente junto a Potter. Ambos parecían estar pasándola excelente, lo cual al joven Snape le provocaba terrible odio.

Severus pensaba que, si le hablaban en ese instante, se echaría a llorar de pura frustración consigo mismo y para/con el resto. Él se imaginaba que podría haber sido menos terco e invitado a alguna chica al baile e intentar disfrutar el momento. Pero no, la idea rápidamente se disipaba al recordar que no sabía bailar y, el simple intento, le causaba terrible pudor.

-Eh, Sev - Al escuchar su dulce voz, el pelinegro alzó la vista anonadado. Ante él, la bellísima Lily Evans le sonreía y le tomaba de la muñeca incitándole que se levante.

Severus no podía creer lo que pasaba, por lo que tartamudeó un "_no, no. Lily, yo no..."_ Pero Lily insistió y lo arrastró a la pista.

Severus era un maremoto emocional. Eran tantos sentimientos juntos que no daba abasto y apenas podía identificarlos. Sabía que estaba asustadísimo y muerto de vergüenza, pero también estaba súper feliz y esperanzado, y cosas por el estilo.

El caso era que la pelirroja lo arrastró entre la gente, provocando que estos volteasen a verlos y que un Snape ruborizado forcejee nuevamente para poder irse, pero siguiéndola de todos modos.

A lo lejos, el pelinegro pudo visualizar a James Potter mirándolos con el ceño fruncido, pidiendo explicaciones. La pelirroja sonreía, así que él decidió ignorarlo.  
Llegados al centro, Lily se puso junto al chico y comenzó a bailar, rogando que él hiciera lo mismo. Tras varios intentos fallidos y carcajadas por parte de la misma, resultó ser que Severus bailaba bastante bien para ser una persona que apenas se movía. Giraron y giraron. Rieron e hicieron chistes. Por poco él se colgaba del gran candelabro de cobre sobre ellos, que iluminaba la sala con incontables hileras de velas. Se sentía tan feliz que por momentos no creía ser realmente él, o que dicho momento no fuera más que producto de su imaginación.  
La música se detuvo, por lo que el joven Snape no tardó en desilusionarse, pensando que todo terminaría allí, y Lily volvería con Potter y nunca más le hablaría.  
-Prepárense, parejas. Les dejo aquí una balada, espero que disfruten –Y la música retomó, dejando a Severus ya sin habla. Podía oírse a lo lejos al joven Black intentando calmar a James, pero bastante bien se disimulaba con la romántica canción que abría paso e inundaba sus oídos. Se ruborizó al instante y miró a la chica, quien también lo miró y sonrió tímidamente. Ella puso su mano derecha en el hombro del chico y la otra la dejó donde estaba. Él fue obligado a posar su mano izquierda en la cintura de la fémina.

Muy lentamente comenzaron a moverse al son de la música, dejándose llevar, disfrutando el momento. En dichas instancias, Severus ya no podía pensar, apenas podía procesar lo que sucedía. _Él. Lily. Manos entrelazadas. Música lenta._ Pronto su vista se nubló al resto, dejándola simplemente a ella a vista. Estaban tan cerca que al _Slytherin_ no le importó nada más, simplemente quiso disfrutar el momento con cada centímetro de su ser. Si podría haber muerto en ese instante, lo haría a gusto.  
Lily reposó su cabeza en su pecho. Ahí fue cuando el chico casi se derritió al sentir el calor de la joven. Se sintió morir por unos pocos segundos, hasta que recobró el sentido, aun bailando con la chica.  
La noche sería eterna e inolvidable. La mejor de su vida, pensó él. Pero rápidamente su ensoñación se vio interrumpida por el famosísimo novio de la chica, que fulminándolo a él con la mirada, pidió a esta una pieza, que aceptó muy dulcemente.  
El pobre Severus dio media vuelta y se paseó entre la gente con los puños apretados. No iba a decir nada más, ni iba a sentir nada más. Porque de eso mismo servía hacerlo, si nadie prestaba importancia. Sintiéndose desolado y aún más deprimido que al inicio del festejo, se retiró del Gran comedor y corriendo se adentró en las mazmorras de _Slytherin_.


End file.
